My Friend Alex
I'm sure we all have had that one person in our lives that we called our "friend", but this "friend" eventually would backstab you and turn into the biggest dick ever. Alex has been one of my classmates since 9th grade. I am going to be a senior this year. You see, Alex won't be joining me senior year. Just weeks ago, his bloody and battered body was found in a ditch just 4 blocks south of the school. A knife inside his back, his throat and wrists had been cut wide open, his stomach was ripped open as well... his entire body was pretty much just one big mangled mess. Nobody really knows who or why he was killed in such a gruesome way, but I think I may know the answer. Well, it's not really a mystery that Alex acts like such a self-righteous, selfish asshole all the time. Most of my friends knew that. He even acted like that towards me, including sending threatening Facebook messages, texts on my phone, and occasionally calling me up just to tell me I suck at life, and hang up. And after all the anger and torture I've been put through, he's finally dead. Should I feel bad? Absolutely not. Not after what he's done to me and my friends. And yeah, I know you should always "have respect for the dead", but one does not simply respect that which disrespected him. And isn't it ironic that the knife was found in his back? That's how I felt when Alex used to backstab me. Some of the details were released regarding the night he was murdered. He was last seen at a popular amateur concert venue in South Jersey. A person offered him a ride home after the gig was over. They unfortunately only made it half way. He was knocked out inside the car and taken to a location near the school. A location where all the "cool" kids like to hangout and smoke weed on the weekends. He was awoken an hour or two later with bruises on his body, and duct tape on his arms, legs and mouth. He was beaten to a pulp, and afterwards, he was tortured in some of the most horrific and terrifying ways imaginable. The killer used a brand new box cutter, and slowly started running the blade down Alex's wrists until they began to bleed. He then took a torch lighter and used it to burn parts of his body. He made sure he didn't blind fold him. This way, he can see himself bleed to death. Eventually, the killer resorted to slowly stabbing Alex in his back and stomach. Finally, after thinking Alex went through enough torture, he decided to very slowly slit his throat, and watch him cough and bleed to death. His final breath gave the killer satisfaction of the murder. Before I got back in my car, I took one last look at my former, backstabbing friend's body. It was definitely the best murder I have ever committed. They say the killer is still at large. This should definitely buy me some time to have more fun. Category:Dismemberment Category:Reality